Many Things
by HollowRain1
Summary: "Asta…" "…Hmm?" "They're so many thing I want to tell you. But I know you already know it." "Well, what's one?" "Don't die before the next time I see you."


**Many Things**

* * *

 **: _Summary_ :**

 ** _"Asta…"_**

 ** _"…Hmm?"_**

 ** _"They're so many thing I want to tell you. But I know you already know it."_**

 ** _"Well, what's one?"_**

 ** _"Don't die before the next time I see you."_**

* * *

 _Having the same goal, yet taking two different paths, every short reunion they had felt too far apart. For Yuno, he was in conflict with himself. He knew Asta was strong, stronger than the average fighter. Yet he couldn't help but worry for the other's well-being. He felt bad for having such thoughts, unintentionally doubting Asta._

 _Whenever he caught word of a magic knight getting gravely injured during a battle, his heart clenched with apprehension. Only to breath a sigh of relief upon knowledge that is wasn't his dear childhood friend._

 _Everytime he saw him, though, his heart swelled with pride. Knowing against all odds, Asta was able to keep up and face the world head-on. Yuno would hear the incredible feats the team of misfits overcame on their missions. Smiling, when the nobles scoffed at the Black Bull's successes._

 _All this, Yuno kept hidden beneath his usual stoic demeanor. But after a particularly long interval of separation and dangerous battles, he loosened his emotional restraints._

* * *

The Black Bull's team was celebrating victory once again at a bar in the heart of Castle Town one evening. Everyone drinking and gambling to their heart's content.

Yuno had been at a celebration with his respective team for their own triumph, but snuck out in favor of finding his friend. Now he was at the bar currently occupied by the Black Bulls. Knowing that Asta wasn't the type to indulge in such fancies, Yuno scanned the sitting area for the short silver-blonde. A moment later he found him spectating an intense game of cards. The Golden Dawn member made his way over to the boy and brushed against his side, as a wordless introduction of his presence.

Asta turned his head quickly to question the intruder of his personal space, only to see the smile of a familiar face.

"Yuno! What are you doing here?!" A huge grin adorned Asta's features.

"My team was in town, and I heard you might be around too, so I came to find you!" Yuno finished with a clearing of his throat, having to speak louder to be heard over the noise of the bar.

Asta nodded, then looked back to the table when excited cheers erupted. He faced Yuno again and yelled, "We can go out back if you want to talk where we can hear!" All while flailing his little hands around, motioning towards the door.

* * *

Alone now in a quiet backstreet, away from the noise of the rowdy bunch, the two sighed in unison. Asta was the first to break the pleasant silence that settled over them with a quiet laugh.

He rubbed the side of his neck and cast his gaze to the cobbled stone ground, unusually timid. "S-So what brought you here? Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Asta glanced towards the taller boy, only to quickly retreat with a cough when he saw the other was already staring at him. _'Why am I so nervous? There's nothing different, Yuno just came to talk..'_

Yuno smiled slilghtly at the sight and cooly answered, "I was just wondering how you've been. I didn't have anything specific to discuss."

"Oh….Well I'm doing fine. My team took out an unruly gang of magic fighters, terrorizing a distant village not too long ago. They were pretty tough, but as you can see, we're still here!" Asta left out the fact that he'd been knocked out for a couple days, but went on to say, "Everyone worked together to take them down, it was amazing!" After his story he gazed at the sky's colors of the setting sun. "So how about you? How's is going with your group of flowery individuals?"

"Hmm, they get on my nerves sometimes, but they're a good bunch.." Yuno thought back to many times they've gotten each other out of trouble in past battles. He appreciated each save and vowed to become stronger, where he wouldn't be in such need.

The two delved into free flowing conversation, easily recalling times with their teams and random everyday occurrences until the sun had finally set and the bar's commotion quieted down. They're meeting was coming to a close and they'd soon part ways again. The two sunk into silence again, feeling the inevitable 'goodbye' coming.

Suddenly Asta jerked when Yuno's hand came up to hold the side of his face. The action came unexpectedly, and the shorter stepped back at a loss of words.

"Asta…"

Said boy hesitantly looked up and mumbled in question. He watched as the taller boy slightly leaned forward and stared at the ground beneath them.

"There are so many thing I want to tell you that I know you already know."

Asta wondered what he meant by that, so he prompted, "Well tell me one." Heart beating fast in anticipation.

Yuno stayed silent for a moment, seeming to be troubled by his own thoughts, then quietly spoke. Barely above a whisper.

"Don't die before the next time I see you."

Green eyes widened in shock at the words that have always been in the back of his mind, finally spoken. The request goes without saying, but expressing it aloud seems to give it a whole new meaning.

Reaching his own hand up to rest on the shoulder of his taller friend, Asta smiled. "I know…and I'll be sure I won't…. And the same goes for you!"

Yuno finally looked up again with a small smile of his own.

"Now tell me something I don't know!"

Yuno laughed and a slight blush dusted his cheeks, his own heart pounding loudly. For a second, he considered the consequences of a bad outcome to his next move. _'What will he think?'_ He hesitated before making up his mind.

Just as his longing became unbearable, he leaned in further and closed the gap between their lips in a chaste kiss. The soft warmth of the other's lips sent a shiver down his spine.

When they parted, Asta gave a quiet gasp and felt his face heat up.

Not retreating just yet, Yuno quietly spoke into Asta's ear.

 **"I love you."**

Standing up again, he looked as the flustered face of his friend. The boy stuttered until a sentenced was clear enough to understand.

"Y-you idiot…I…I already knew th-that…"

Quickly, Asta stepped forward and tip-toed to kiss the side of Yuno's mouth. He wrapped his arms around his neck and hid his face in his arm.

"Jerk….stealing my words before I can say them myself…"

Yuno returned the embrace, sliding his hands around Asta's waist. Laughing into his hair, "Sure you would have."

Moments later they heard Captain Yami yell into the night's air.

"AAASSTTAAAAA! IT'S TIME TO GO! HURRY UP, YOU KNOW FINRAL CAN'T HOLD THE PORTAL OPEN FOREVER!"

At that, the two released their hold of each other, reluctantly.

"Well, It looks like it's time for us to go…"

Yuno looked at the moon that was brightly glowing then, "Yeah… It's about my time as well…"

They stared at each other for a second, before Yami's yell interrupted them again. Glancing at the open street where his team would be gathered at, Asta sighed. "I guess I'll see you later, Yuno."

Said boy nodded with a frown. He watched as Asta started to walk away for a moment, before reaching forward without a second thought. Surprising himself, he grabbed Asta's shoulder and spun him around.

Locking their lips in another kiss, this one fiercer than the last, Yuno tried to convey the emotions that still crashed like waves inside him. He savored the feeling and the sounds of the other. The gasp of surprise and a sweet smothered moan, all while hands found their way to grasp onto clothes and thread through hair. He lost himself in that passion, wishing they could stay together.

And just like that the kiss was over. Becoming aware of their surroundings, they parted with heavy breathing and flushed faces.

Yuno fixed his robe and stepped back, "I look forward to seeing how strong you get again in the future."

With the promise of a future meeting, Yuno left in flurry of wind. Leaving Asta to dazedly stumble back into the street to meet up with his team.

"Wow, look what the cat dragged in!" Vanessa teased, smirking knowingly.

Magna laughed, "Well whatever, let's go! We need to get back to prep for another mission!"

And so, the last of the Black Bulls stumbled through the portal.

* * *

Thank you for reading! /If you read it all the way xD/

This is my first fic for Black Clover, so I hope you like it ;w;

I also drew a picture for this on tumblr :D post/155893926731/asta-hmm-theyre-so-many-thing-i-want-to


End file.
